


(Needle) Shots in the Dark

by Maelstrom_AR5



Series: Pinpricks; A Day in [Their] Li[ves] [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maelstrom_AR5/pseuds/Maelstrom_AR5
Summary: Allergy shots. Needles. Fluff.[Pinpricks; A Day in [Their] Li[ves] is the collection of one-shots of slice-of-life floof that I know I will eventually write.]
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Series: Pinpricks; A Day in [Their] Li[ves] [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709632
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	(Needle) Shots in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in 2017. It was collecting dust in my google drive and I thought I might as well edit it and post it because... quarantine season. 
> 
> It's fluff, and... well, written in 2017, so the quality of writing is going to be the same as the quality then (i.e. potentially not good). Happy reading!

“I don’t need to see a doctor.” Jun complains once again, scratching at his ears irritably while glaring at Sho. The glare may have been more effective if his eyes were teary and bloodshot, dark circles decorating the skin around them as though Jun had been punched earlier. The lower half of his mouth is covered by a mask, but Sho imagines that there will be a very pretty scowl hidden underneath. 

“Of course you don't.” Sho says kindly, as though speaking to a child. When the traffic light turns red and the car comes to a stop, he pointedly looks at Jun’s arms, where Jun has been discreetly scratching since the afternoon. A series of raised, large pink circles decorate his entire left arm, and Sho wonders (with concern) how far up the hives go up to. “Because you haven't been scratching like a monkey all day.”

“They're just…” Jun sneezes, and resumes, sniffing, “allergies. They're early this year. I'm already planning to get my shots next week.”

“Pollen allergies don't usually cause you to break out in hives.” Sho responds flatly. “So you'll get your shot today, instead of next week, no big deal. And something else for those. You look like someone decided to draw pink circles all over your skin. And then you were punched in the eye. Repeatedly.”

“It’s just allergies.”

“And the meds you took this morning didn't work. Just entertain me, please.” Sho reasons as he rests a hand on Jun's thigh, hoping the action would somehow mollify the younger man’s anger. When Jun twitches, Sho hastily retreats, face sheepish but stubborn either ways. 

“Fine.” Jun forces out stiffly, but looks away from Sho, rubbing his eyes and sniffing miserably. “But at this rate, the only thing I'm allergic to is going to be  _ you _ .”

Sho squeaks.

++

Sho is never the type to feel fearful towards objects or persons (heights are a different matter entirely), but for once - just this once - he opts to keep his distance from Jun (for self-preservation sake). He offers to accompany Jun into the treatment room, especially once the doctor informs the pair that he’ll be administering an additional injection for Jun’s allergies, evidently more severe than what should be normal.

The blistering glare Jun shoots Sho has him ducking his head and hastily excuses himself. It is for Jun’s benefit, and Sho doesn’t feel guilty for making Jun get treatment for something that is causing him to be miserable… but Jun is  _ scary _ when he is like this. So instead, Sho hides in the hallway outside, creating a separate chat group with the others (and quite evidently without Jun) to pass the time.

**N: Did you annoy Jun again?**

Sho scowls at the automatic response. 

**S: I did** **_not._ ** **Why must you assume so?**

**O: Why are you texting us here when we have a group chat already?**

**N: Because this group chat doesn’t have JunJun in it. Get with the program, old man.**

**O: Shouldn’t we invite him in then?**

**N/A/S: Don’t!**

**O: ? Okay.**

**S: Anyway, I just took him to the doctor! He was covered in hives.**

**N: Well, he mustn't be enjoying it if you’re hiding and texting us.**

**S: Not hiding! I'm waiting for him to be done.**

**N: Ah yes. So, hiding.**

**A: Jun hates allergy shots, btw. As in, the one we have once during the pollen season. Says he hates that it makes him loopy, sleepy. Honestly, I think he’s just afraid of needles (w)**

**O: Ah, Jun-kun is cute, isn’t he?**

Sho gives up after Aiba’s text, forehead scrunching up in confusion as he pockets his phone and mulls over Aiba’s words. It is true that Jun is grouchy after his doctor's appointment during spring, and their yearly health examination - typically a lot grumpier than one would be after getting pricked by a needle (Sho’s the sort to forget after five minutes and only remember to remove the bandaid hours later, when someone points it out to him). But… well, fear of needles… Sho smiles goofily to himself. It’s as Ohno had said (well, typed), that’s the part of Jun that’s cute. 

Besides, it's not really Sho's fault that Jun's allergic to pollen, isn’t it?

“Excuse me, Sakurai-san? You said you’ll be handling the fees for Matsumoto-san, yes?” A nurse comes up to him shyly, and Sho immediately flashes his signature ‘caster’ smile at her. There’s nothing like flustering someone to get them distracted about the slightly odd situation (read: a band member dragging an unwilling band member to the hospital to get allergy shots). 

“Yep.”

“I’ll direct you to the appropriate counters…”

When Sho returns to the same waiting area, he is relieved to see the door opening simultaneously to reveal a Jun. What a night it would have been if he returned only to find Jun missing (his skills in avoiding Sho is unparalleled). His relief, however, vanishes within the next breath, and is instead replaced by terror when Jun's neutral expression comes to view. Neutral when he was angry an hour ago is never good - Sho has learnt that. Jun is no longer scratching himself, so Sho supposes that at least, if he has to sleep on the couch tonight, he can feel good that he made Jun feel better, in a way. 

“Um… So, has the itching gone away?” Sho hesitantly asks. 

“Take me home. Now.” Jun states stiffly, walking straight past Sho without looking at him. For a moment, Sho sighs in relief - he had expected Jun to go home without him, especially after the death glares shot to his person in the car, but maybe Jun isn’t too angry after all. “Wait, I forgot - I’m allergic to you, aren’t I? I best stay away from you then. I’ll take a cab.”

Sho stands corrected.

Briskly walking to catch up with Jun, Sho quickly grabs Jun’s elbow to catch him and is grateful that he doesn’t get elbowed in the stomach in the movement. “Jun, come on.” Sho starts gently. “It’ll be easier if we go home together, don’t you think so?” As a last resort, he adds, “I’m sorry that I made you mad.” 

Jun stops in his tracks, but the icy stare does not warm a single smidge as he hisses, “I had to get two shots. TWO! I hate needles!” 

“B-but,” Sho fibs, still stubbornly holding on to Jun’s elbow, “you needed it. Are you feeling better now? It looks like the swelling has gone down.” 

“That’s besides the point. It would have gone away with sleep. But instead, I had to get another needle stuck in me like a pin-cush—” A giant yawn interrupts Jun, and he stumbles, Sho catching him in a hurry by his shoulders. He blinks blearily at Sho from their close distance, as though trying to restart his thoughts. 

Sho takes the opportunity to distract Jun. “You’re sleepy. It’s the allergy meds, isn’t it? The doctor did say it’ll make you sleepy. Wouldn’t it be nice if I drove you home? You can sleep and I’ll carry you up to the bedroom. A taxi driver won’t do that.”

The drowsiness must have struck Jun greatly, for he takes a few long seconds to respond, allowing Sho to lightly tug him in the direction of the parking lot, instead of the taxi bay. Unfortunately, Jun roughly tugs his body away from Sho, a pouty frown decorating his face as he looks away. Sho merely waits expectantly for him, somehow knowing that Jun is very much contemplating to follow Sho; the promise of being carried to bed is always an easy way to butter Jun up. Too easy to read.

“Fine. But I’m walking on my own to the car.” 

Jun’s plan on walking on his own doesn’t last very long - after Jun nearly walks into a pillar for the third time in a row, Sho grabs his shoulders and begins to steer him in a direction less fraught with obstacles. 

“Leave me aloneeee.” Jun slurs, “I can walk on my own.”

“Sure you can. But don’t you prefer spending time with me?” Sho tries his luck, hoping that the sleepiness would have eased Jun’s temper by now. 

“I rather spend time with the pillar over there.” An unsteady finger points in front of them, and Sho swallows the retort that bubbles in his throat - the ‘pillar’ is really just the elevator, steel grey against the white walls, but he’ll let Jun off this once. Allergy meds work better than alcohol, he muses, and makes Jun manageable, at least.

“No, you don’t want to kiss that ‘pillar’ with your entire face. You’ll regret it tomorrow morning.” 

“It’s probably a better kisser than you.” Jun mumbles, and Sho feigns being offended. 

++

Surprisingly, Jun settles down the moment Sho manages to wrestle his sleepy form into the car seat and helps him to buckle his seat belt. He seems to have forgotten his previous anger towards Sho, and instead blinks owlishly at the passing streetlights. While Sho thinks he might fall asleep any time soon, Jun defies his expectations (as always) and remarkably, manages to stay awake for a surprisingly long duration.

“I want crab cream croquette.” Jun slurs sleepily, curling up on the seat as though he is a child. Sho makes the mistake of glancing at Jun, and swallows a coo of delight at the half-lidded, expectant look Jun is directing at him. “Can I have croquette?”

“I think you’ll fall asleep before you can eat it, Jun.” Sho placates gently, “Why not we just get you home and tucked in bed?” 

“Because I had needles stuck in me today and I deserve a reward.” 

Sho inhales deeply to stop himself from cracking up at the blunt whine. Instead, he reaches over to pat Jun’s hair; He quite enjoys Jun like this, drowsy and child-like, although he is certain Jun won’t remember this at all tomorrow. “You’ll forget about the needles by tomorrow. You don’t even feel them now at all, no? By tomorrow, you’ll be completely fine, itch and allergy-free.” 

Jun hums, eyes closed and breaths slow. “But I still had them in me. And it was your fault. Bad Sho.” 

Sho is thankful that Jun falls asleep right after, for he can no longer hold back his laughter, regretting not being able to record Jun to send to the group LINE chat. Jun would surely deny all of it, come morning, but at least Sho has this memory to remember. 


End file.
